Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Seedpaw (W) ~ For Approval Well, thought I should make this, she's due to be a warrior soon. (Pixlrs working again! :D) Comments? =)Silverstar 23:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The eyes and ears need more shading. Also, the patch on her back close to her tail needs to be blurred :) Icewish ♥ 23:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reups!Silverstar 23:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry DX I meant the patch's highlight. Icewish ♥ 23:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reups!Silverstar 23:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) A little more, sorry DX Icewish ♥ 23:44, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reups!Silverstar 23:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) No, your burring teh patch towards her stomach. Icewish ♥ 23:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kay, Reups! ^.^Silverstar 23:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Close enough, approved :) Icewish ♥ 23:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Do the ear-pink. Also, is the patch above the one near the stomach supposed to be there? http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, she's black and white. Reups!Silverstar 22:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Icewish ♥ 00:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Ripplesong (Q) ~ For Approval Shading was being evil.... http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a little, and where is your light scource? Icewish ♥ 02:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re-ups. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Where is the light scource? Icewish ♥ 02:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Above. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Then there needs to be very dark shadows under the tuff of fur as well as the legs an belly. There is also a dark patch on the back that needs to be lightened and the tail should be light on top. Icewish ♥ 02:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) -groans- I used teh wrong blank... I'll withdraw for a while. ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 01:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight (W) ~ For Approval Comments? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I approve Icewish ♥ 03:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the speckles a bit.Silverstar 23:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC) They dun get blurred.... ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 01:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) For flecked cats the spots are supposed to stand out, Silver. Icewish ♥ 01:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Kay, then approved!Silverstar 00:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Approved. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus (Rogue Kit) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 06:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved!Silverstar 17:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Paris (Rogue) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 06:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved!Silverstar 17:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Asteria (Rogue Kit) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 07:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) D'awww, approved! <3Silverstar 20:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Kimbap (Rogue) ~ For Approval Why do I have a cat named Kimbap? Icewish ♥ 07:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Part of the whole Dango family and etc. x3 Approved!Silverstar 17:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Peleus (Rogue) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 15:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to add color to a tiny spot on his front leg.Silverstar 20:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus (Rogue) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 15:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wind That Whips Through Fur (CG) ~ For Approval Meh. --❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I approve :) Icewish ♥ 23:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Le approve. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfeather (W) ~ For Approval Made changes. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 23:49, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Stoneclaw (W) ~ For Approval Tried a different style of shading. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 20:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC)